1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to high-speed data communications interfaces, and more particularly, multiplexing the input and output pins of an application processor embedded in the cellular phone.
2. Background
Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, the application processor and a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. Moreover, multiple standards are defined for interconnecting certain components of the mobile devices. For example, there are multiple types of interface defined for communications between an application processor and a display within mobile device. Some displays provide an interface that conforms to the Display System Interface (DSI) specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface Alliance (MIPI). Other displays may utilize other kinds of physical interfaces, which may be more efficient than the conventional DSI. It would be economical for the same application processor to be configured for use with more than one display interface.